Jester Pirates
Jester Pirates was a one man crew until Ajax from the Knight Pirates wanted to join the crew and call themselves the Jester Pirates instead. It's now a crew of 57 crewmates. The crew consists of a Captain/Musician, First-Mate, Cook, Swordsman, Shipwright, Sharpshooter and a Navigator and 3 pets.Two horses and one sabertooth tiger.After the event at Kara Island.They have recruited 3 more crewmembers.They also have change of constume and looks. Crew *Subarashii-Captain/Musician Age: 1''8 *Helmet Ajax-First mate ''Age: 20 *Elana-Navigator Age': 23''' *Fanstatico-Swordsmann ''Age: 22 *Cavalry Didier-Sharpshooter/Shipwright Age: 20 *Cavalry Emmanuel-Doctor/Shipwright. Age: 20 *Swiftly Pudgy-Cook Age: 19 Bounty *Subarashii- B 88,888,000 *Helmet Ajax- B 60,000,000 *Elana- B 72,000,000 *Fanstatico- B 72,000,000 *Cavalry Didier- B 32,100,000 *Cavalry Emmanuel- B 45,678,900 *Swiftly Pudgy- B 19,000,000 Knight Pirates Before meeting Subarashii at Saboady Archipelago, the Knight Pirates were a pirate crew of its own, consisting 106 crewmembers ()6 prominent and 100 normal crewmembers. It turned into 57 members when 50 of their crew was killed by the Kid Pirates. They were killed when Swiftly Pudgy and 50 other crewmember was searching for a treasure. Swiftly Pudgy and some others manage to escape and asked the rest for help but they still lost to the Kid Pirates. It was this defeat that made them to search for a stronger crewmember and Ajax to want to leave his position as their Captain. Unknownst to them, they have a common enemy. Ajax wants to defeat the Kid Pirates while Subarashii have a score to settle with Killer, their second highest bounty member. Recruitment and Knight Pirates History. Ajax, the former captain, recruited all of them. Apart from the Cavalry brothers, they have known each other since they were young. They always play pirates and Cavalry brother always let Ajax be the captain because he is blind.The reason being they don't want Ajax to feel left out so apointing him as the captain make him "less" handicapped though Ajax have is a natural leader.He knows how to lead and a very good motivational speaker.At 18,3 of them set sail for their journey.Cavalry Brothers and his retired pirate captain father build their pirate ship.The ship was his father's pirate ship but refurbish and receive a major overhaul by them.According to his father the ship was made from the finest shipwright and finest wood.It come from water 7 a well known island for it's shipwright.Thus it's safe to say it could be from Tom or Iceburg. They recruited Elana next after defeating her.Elana along with her 18 followers join Ajax crew.Fanstatico was recruited when Fanstatico got lost at grandline.Fanstatico at that time was a bounty hunter wanted to hunt pirate only to find himself lost with the wildnest of the sea.Unknown to Ajax that Fanstatico was a bounty hunter Ajax offer him a lift to the next island.As they reached the next island Fanstatico asked Ajax if he could join Ajax crew.Ajax accept as Ajax wants him to join since the very first time they meet.He did't asked cause Fanstatico already have 4 followers and thought that Fanstatico is group on it's own.Fanstatico and his 4 friends followed.They met Pudgy after crossing the reverse mountain.Pudgy was at a winter island.Searching for wood to burn a make fire.They found 3 hunters who are hurt.One of them was Pudgy.The 3 hunters asked them for help as their Village was just taken over by pirate.They help him and defeat the pirates.The villager was relived.They held a feast for them which Pudgy himself cook.After Ajax taste the food which taste something that he never taste before decided that he wants his food to be delicious as these all the time.So he went to recruit Pudgy. Pudgy declined at first but after his 2 hunting friends persuaded him to join as they want to be pirates themselves, Pudgy finally joined the Knight Pirates with a catch, they must teach his villagers how to fight. Indeed, the Knight Pirates taught them how to fight especially Elana. Pudgy left with Knight Pirates soon after. They now have crew of 30.After defeating some pirate crew who attacks them Ajax recruit the strongers or survivors among them.Ajax believe in second chances.With the six of them they have 100 other crewmembers.After they fall to Kid Pirates which reduces up until 57 Ajax decided to recruit a strong crewmember.Ajax have someone in mind.Someone who he did't have the chance to asked since they last met,but to his suprise he manage to meet him again.He did't hesitate to asked.He knew that if Subarashii was there they wouldn't lose so much crewmember and maybe wouldn't succumb to a defeat.Ajax told his 5 main members about his decision.They all agree but only if Subarashii is the crewmember.Ajax retire his status as captain and let Subarashii take charge as captain.Thus the change from Knight Pirates to Jester Pirates.It is somewhat Ajax and crew join Subarashii instead of the vice versa.Since then they have travel by the name Jester Pirates. History Trivia *Ajax nickname is The Night since he is able to see at night with his devil fruit ability but his crew was called Knight pirates. It is a pun and also because most of the crew member have medieval style clothing. *After Knight, it changed into Jester, another medieval term. *Along with Oro Jackson and Thousand Sunny, their ship is also made of Adam Wood. *A combined bounty of 389,666,900 beli, which couldn't even compare to Luffy's own bounty of 400,000,000. Category:Pirate Crews Category:jester Pirates